Looking for a tree in a forest
by Yuu-chi
Summary: Rumors of Innocence and the presence of a Noah at Hogwarts has the Order dispatching Allen, Lavi and Kanda to investigate. But at a school for magic, how exactly are they meant to locate the Innocence? And just how much danger is the school in? Yullen. Discontinued.
1. Black order Academy?

**Chapter one – Black Order… Academy? **

Allen is less than pleased when he finds himself sitting on the couch in Komui's office being told he was going on a mission with… _Kanda _of all people.

From the shifting in the couch as the person beside him inches away he can tell his displeasure is mutual. Fiery grey eyes meet appalled silver as the pair stare at each with distaste.

"You want me to go infiltrate a school with _BaKanda_?" Allen finally tore his gaze away from Kanda to stare at Komui pleadingly. The chief himself looking perfectly at ease and gave a small – slightly sadistic – smile.

"Yes, yes. That is why I called you both here." He ignored Kanda's pointed glare and the way Allen's lower lip curled in distaste and simply handed them both a small black book full of the mission details.

Allen sighed but opened the book none the less. One look at the front page sent his snowy white eyebrows skywards. He looked up at Komui but it was Kanda who was first to speak.

"Hogwarts school of witchcraft and witchery?" Heavy skepticism laced his voice as he spoke.

Allen privately agreed with him and his own doubt only grew as he flipped further into the book.

Magic… Wizards… Some necromancer named Voldemort. He looked up and gave Komui a disbelieving look. "I agree with Kanda. This is all a little…"

Komui sighed and shook his head, purple hair shifting with the breeze it created. "I would have thought _exorcists _of all people wouldn't be so cynical."

Allen's cheeks reddened and Kanda let out an annoyed _che_, shifting so he could grab his Mugen leaning beside the couch in a way that left no doubt if Komui didn't get back on topic a little bit it _would _be used.

Komui seemed to catch the drift for he gave a slightly nervous cough and then bustled back to his desk where he yanked the down a map from a shelf and spread it across the desk, gesturing for the pair to join him.

Kanda reluctantly got up and followed Allen over as the shorter boy glided forward eagerly.

It was a map of London Allen saw, and marked heavily on it with red texta was three separate crosses. Kanda noticed this to and waited impatiently for the chief to explain.

"Hogwarts is – as you read – a school for magically gifted children. Wizards – as they are called. It's located right here," He pointed to one of the crosses before continuing, "and is normally only accessible via a train from Kings Cross station…" His finger trailed from the first cross down a canyon to the second.

He looked up to see if the pair of Exorcists were following him thus far. They seemed fine. He pointed to the last cross which was nearly on top of the first one.

"A few days ago some Finders traced down what could have been a possible innocence and vanished not far from Hogwarts castle. The last contact we had from them mentioned seeing some Akuma and…" Komui trailed off, biting his lip a bit. Kanda sent him an annoyed glare that clearly said _get on with it._

"And a Noah. Tyki Mikk actually."

Allen stiffened slightly but other whys showed no outward signs that he perceived this as a major worry. Kanda and Komui pretended they didn't notice.

In one swift move Komui yanked the map off the desk and rolled it back into a tube. He looked over his Exorcists with an appraising eye.

"The three of you will leave right away in time to make it for the new school year. You'll pose as –."

"- Wait!" Allen interrupted. "The three of us? I thought it was just Kanda and I."

A cheeky smile drifted across the supervisors face as he said innocently, _sweetly _almost, said "Did I forget to mention Lavi was going?"

Mugen plunged into the desk where a second before Komui's hand had been.

"I'm going to fucking kill you –."

Kanda's threat was cut off as the door swung open to admit a sheepish Lavi. "Sorry I'm late Komui, I was…" He trailed off as he saw the compromising position off the chief being threatened by Mugen.

Komui beamed brightly, seeming to forget there was a sword as his throat and said quite cheerfully, "Have a seat Lavi."

Lavi did just that, casually snatching up the book Kanda had dropped and effectively ignoring the life threatening situation before him as he thumbed through it. He paused, looked up and said, "Hogwarts school of witchcraft and witchery?"

oOoO_oOo_oOoO

Allen shifted uncomfortably on the train seat and glanced over at Kanda.

The Japanese male was glaring murderously out the window, long hair falling over his shoulder in a curtain to better obscure his features from those outside.

The cover Komui had provided them with was relatively simple. They were students from Black Order _Academy_ – a new wizarding school – and they were attending Hogwarts for a little while as part of a program to get a better feel of what a school should be.

However, Kanda did not seem to be enjoying their current situation. Lavi had left their train compartment earlier to 'go explore' and was still to return.

Allen, however, was staying right here. Kanda wasn't much company but he was at least used to the brooding Japanese youth. It sure beat the dozens of students that has paused by their compartment to look in and giggle.

Another sigh tore itself from Allen's lips and Kanda glanced over briefly before his gaze flickered back outside. They'd barely spoken for the whole trip and Allen was sorely missing Lavi's presence. Things were a lot less awkward with the redhead in there.

The reason for the awkwardness he felt, Allen knew not. Lately however he'd noticed his interactions with Kanda were… different. He couldn't quite place it but somehow when he interacted with the samurai he felt strange and he didn't like it one bit.

He glanced out the window and was relived to see a huge, looming shape in the distance. That _had _to be Hogwarts castle.

Sure enough the giggling in the corridor of the train reached a pitch as students dashed back to their compartments, squealing in excitement. Allen smiled slightly at their enthusiasm. It was the same way he felt when he returned to the Order after a long absence.

Their door rattled and the pair looked up to see Lavi grinning like an idiot as he came in. Kanda glared at him before looking back out the window and Lavi sat cheerfully down beside Allen.

"You won't believe how _awesome_ it is here!"

Allen raised an eyebrow. "Awesome on a … Train?"

Lavi shook his head fervently. "No, no! Here with all the magic people! They can do some really cool stuff! I just watched a kid charm a quill so it wrote all by itself! Aw, man! This is gonna be so cool!"

Allen had to smile as Lavi bounced up and down on the seat but Kanda grunted in dissatisfaction.

"Fucking hell. How are we meant to find innocence in a school surrounded by strange shit?"

That sobered the atmosphere considerably and Allen felt his stomach plummet. Even Lavi looked serious for a minute.

"With difficulty, I imagine." Lavi said breaking the silence. Kanda opened his mouth – most likely to deliver a nasty retort – but was cut off when the train came to a screeching halt.

"This must be our stop." Allen said loudly in an attempt soothe the deadly aura Kanda was emitting. It didn't quite work. The elder Exorcist grunted before getting to his feet and stepping out of the compartment.

Lavi and Allen followed, sparing their small suitcases one last glance before they followed Kanda through the corridor and joined the throngs of students surging through the train and down the small steps.

Out in the open again Allen sucked in a breath of fresh – if somewhat musty – air and took this chance to look around.

There were hundreds of students gathered around the platform talking, laughing and all in all getting back together with friends. Allen discovered that quite a few eyes were following them. Which made sense, really, they were hardly the most inconspicuous people around with their flamboyant exorcist outfits.

"Where do we go now?" Lavi asked, a faint trace of humor in his voice as he studied a group of passing women with a dangerous look in his eyes. When the girls noticed him looking he gave them a teasing wink. Their faces went from pale to bright red in an instance as they stammered away, giggling.

"Easy prey…"

Kanda stood hard on Lavi's foot.

"Ow! What was that for Yu-chan?"

"DON'T call me Yu –."

"What the hell is that?"

The quarrelling pair looked up at Allen's curse to see the white haired boy staring forward at a gathering of carriages that had just pulled up. They followed his gaze and found themselves staring at skeletal, black horses that looked like one stomp from their clawed hooves could end them all.

"That," Lavi said in a small voice, "Does not look safe."

"I've never seen them before." Kanda said flatly as if this sealed all argument about their existence.

Allen looked around. "Let's ask someone." He suggested.

His eyes settled a small group of three several paces away who were watching them with slight frowns.

Ignoring their expressions Allen strode easily forward and gave a polite smile before gesturing over at the beasts.

"Could you perhaps," He questioned of the girl with bushy brown hair, "tell us what those are?"

oOo_oOo_oOo

Harry let out a small sigh of exasperation as Hermione craned her neck to peer over the crowd of students as they dismounted the train.

"Would you give it a rest?" He said tiredly. "They've probably already gotten into the carriages. You can see them at the feast."

Ever since the trio had heard that there were students from another school on the train, Hermione had been hell bent on getting a glimpse of them. _"I want to know what they're doing here! And wouldn't it be wonderful to talk to students from another wizarding school?" _She had said upon being questioned but Harry and Ron were fast getting sick of her obsessive search.

Hermione sent him a hurt glare. "I'm not doing anything wrong." She protested.

"You would know." Ron muttered under his breath and received a sharp jab in the ribs from Hermione for his trouble.

Shaking his head Harry stepped off the train and waited for his friends to stop fighting long enough to join him.

He actually liked not being the centre of attention for once. It was a novel experience to _not _be the one those pointed glances and hushed whispers were directed at. Even the first years didn't seem to be paying to much attention to him.

However, he _hadn't _enjoyed being dragged all over the train in search of the elusive new students and Hermione's constant monologue about them hadn't improved his temper in the slightest.

He was starting to resent these intangible new students already, which hardly seemed fair on them.

There was a sharp _thunk _as Ron stumbled down the stairs and staggered to his spot next to Harry, glaring at the brunette as he did so. Hermione joined them more elegantly than Ron and this earned her a muttered insult under the redhead's breath.

Hermione ignored him and turned around to look to the right.

Reigning in his tempted Harry started forward, making his way to the carriages. The crowd was thick and it took him a moment to find a parting in it. He stumbled through it with his friends at his heels and straightened up, as he did so he found himself staring at three strangely dressed teenagers who were too old to be first years.

"Hermione… I think I found them."

Hermione looked up sharply and followed Harry's gaze before letting out a small _squeak_.

They were a group of three made up of two slightly elder guys and one shorter. They stood out alright; the tallest of the trio – though the surly looking Asian man pulled in a close second – had flamboyant red hair held at bay by a green bandanna and an eye-patch adorning his eyes that made him resemble a pirate.

Pre-mentioned Asian man stood tall with a dangerous edge to his lithe body, unnaturally long hair for a boy pulled up into a ponytail and away from the sharp, distinct features of his face.

Harry noticed with a trickle of uneasiness that there was a sword belted at his hip and one hand rested loosely on the hilt.

The last of the three was facing away from him leaving only his snowy white hair and back viewable. Harry would have pinned him for an old man if it was not for the ease in which he held himself.

These guys were amazingly noticeable and suddenly the lack of interest in Harry made all the sense to him in the world. Why stare at the wiry kid with glasses when you had these three?

"What are they doing…?" Ron murmured and for the first time Harry realized for the first time that they were talking in what looked like startled tones, gesturing wildly to the carriages.

Harry followed their gazes and felt his heart chill.

Looking back at him was a rippling mass on black skeletal structure and barren flesh. His heart skipped a beat and Harry felt like asking, _"What do you THINK their doing?" _

The white haired boy suddenly straightened up and looked around and Harry gave a start when his eyes settled on them.

With a few easy strides he approached and Harry caught a glimpse of his face for the first time. Beside him he heard Ron mutter, "_Blimey…" _

A thin strand of red twisting into an extravagant scar over his left eyes and suddenly the small… _cut_ on Harry's head felt insignificant.

Ignoring their surprise the boy looked straight at Hermione and pointed over to the carriages.

"Could you perhaps," He asked politely with a voice that sounded strangely accentless, save for a faint trace of British, "tell me what those are?"

oOo_oOo_oOo

**A/N: Alright, first chapter. Before anyone asks, I have no clue why I decided to right a HP/DGM crossover. I've read a few lately and the inspiration just sorta hit…**

**This will be loosely based in **_**The order of the phoenix **_**book with LARGE tweaking to fit our exorcists in there :D **

**Hopefully Allen and Harry will be as main as each other, but I suspect because I am biased and this is mostly a DGM lover's story, the exorcists will get a bigger part.**

**As for the romance aspect… There will be a little, not to strong. Yullen and Lucky from the DGM cast and there will be a vote on my poll for the HP ones.**

**Enjoy, follow and REVIEW! **

**XD**


	2. Arriving at Hogwarts

**Chapter two – Arriving at Hogwarts**

Allen smiled patiently at the unsure brunette before him. One of her male companions was already staring at the… Well, Allen wasn't entirely sure _what _they were but he intended to find out.

Her redhead companion followed where he was pointing and stared pensively at the carriages.

"Uhh… They're carriages mate." He said, sounding unsure.

The brunette Allen had chosen to speak to originally and flushed slightly. "Ron's right. They're… Ah, carriages." She affirmed. Allen had to resist letting out a frustrated groan as he smiled patiently and gestured more explicitly at the beasts.

"No, I mean the things pulling them." He clarified. The brunette and the redhead followed his finger and stared blankly at where he was pointing. Their eyes passed right over the silent beasts before coming back to rest on Allen.

"There's… Nothing there." The girl said in a small voice.

Allen looked doubtfully over at the beasts. How anybody could possibly miss them was beyond him. They were right there for Christ sake! However Allen simply gave a curt smile, a nod of his head and polite, "is that so?"

It was much better not to push the subject, he decided, it wouldn't come to bear any fruits. It would just make him look like a basket case and that wasn't a good mask to don when you're _meant _to be information gathering.

"Uhh… Right." The sceptical redhead was eyeing him wearily; as if afraid he'd attack him or something. Allen felt his smile twitch slightly in irritation and allowed the subject of the apparently non-existent beasts to drop.

Turning slightly, he waved Kanda and Lavi over and ignored their pointed looks in the direction of the beasts. The pair approached with quick, practised steps and while Lavi grinned openly at the small group before them, Kanda eyed them wearily, as if they were an enemy.

"My name's Allen Walker," Allen said, holding out his hand, "and the redhead beside me is Lavi and the dark haired guy is Kanda."

There was rush as the trio hurried to shake Allen's hand. "I'm Hermione Granger, and the one with dirt on his nose is Ronald Weasly."

Allen smiled genially as he shook her hand give a polite _"nice to meet you" _as he did so. Ronald shook his hand and muttered, "It's Ron," before slinking off into the background to rub self-consciously at his nose.

The last member of the party, a dark haired youth with an interestingly shaped a scar on his forehead took Allen's hand reluctantly and muttered, "Harry Potter."

The way everybody was staring at three of them Allen supposed they expected him to know just who Harry was. He threw a look over his shoulder at Lavi who discretely shook his head and shrugged, a sign that the bookman in training had never heard of him. Turning back to Harry he gave him a warm smile and firmly shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you." He offered and Harry's eyebrows shot skywards at the blatant show that Allen did not know him.

There was an awkward pause as everybody realised they were on a different page than one another before Hermione hurried to fill it.

"It's nice to meet you. Are you transfer students?" She offered her palm to Kanda. Allen winced as Kanda stared down at the offered hand before turning his cool gaze to the brunette before him. _Are you serious? _His expression seemed to ask.

"Ah, sorry! Don't mind Yu-chan!" Lavi pushed Kanda aside and grabbed the flustered girl's hand, pumping it up and down enthusiastically. "He's like that with everybody," he added helpfully.

Allen took this opportunity to stomp hard on the redhead's foot, causing him to yelp and let go of Hermione's hand – who by this point was looking slightly confused – and gave a small smile.

"So, we just get in the carriages and they'll take us to the castle then?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Ron nodded uncomfortably. "Are you guys new here?"

"Che. Something like that." Muttered the temperamental swordsman. Allen brushed past him as he made his way to the carriages. "Be nice," He muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

Kanda grunted and gave the startled trio a glare before following after Allen in the direction of the carriages.

oOo_oOo_oOo

Harry watched the small group of strangely dressed students clamoured into the waiting carriage. Each of them gave the... _horse_ a brief once over before climbing in. Kanda openly glared at it suspiciously for a moment before he climbed in.

"_What a loony, hey?" _Ron muttered into his ear. Harry decided this would not be a good point to mention he could see them to, so instead he just watched as the disgruntled redhead shook his head and climbed in the carriage after their new friends.

Harry gave the horse one last glance himself before he and Hermione climbed in to.

The compartment was barely large enough to fit the six bodies it was licensed to carry and the golden trio took one side of opposing seats and the new kids the other.

It was silent for a moment and Harry used this as a chance to give them another once over. If he wasn't already curious enough about them, the fact that they seemed to be the only other ones to see the beasts instantly peaked his interest to startling heights. This promised to be an eventful year. Harry wasn't sure whether he welcomed it or not. He had more than enough surprises to last several lifetimes.

"So," Hermione asked and Harry instantly sighed. Beside him Ron muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like _the interrogation's starting... _Hermione threw them a filthy look before continuing. "Are you transfers? Hogwarts hasn't had transfers in about a decade."

Allen – who seemed to be the unofficial spokes person for their little group – gave a little nervous laugh. "We're students at a new Wizarding school that's opening up and we've been sent here to do some research on what a school should be like."

Harry frowned. Personally he found that it sounded vaguely suspicious. Granted, he wasn't exactly the poster boy for knowing the ins and outs of the wizardry world, but he'd never heard of anything like that happening before.

Hermione however beamed excitedly. "Oh! That's fascinating! What's the school's name! Perhaps it was in _emerging schools of the Wizardry world__:__ fourth edition_."

This seemed to throw Allen for a moment as it was Lavi who took over the line of speech. "Black Order Academy for the magically gifted." He answered smoothly. He tweaked his headband a bit. "I doubt it'll be in any recently published books. It's really only in the early stages at the moment."

"_That was slightly impressive." _Ron muttered into Harry's ear and the-boy-who-live nodded in agreement. Lavi seemed like a natural talker. Unfortunately, there was a glint in his eyes that reminded Harry of Fred and George. He had no doubt that the redhead was also a natural troublemaker. When he and the Weasly twins met...

Harry shivered and refused to pursue that line of thought.

There was the creaking of badly oiled wheels and the carriages rolled to a stop, rocking back as its aging body eased back into the mud that seemed to frequent it's stops at the Hogwarts castle. Harry was actually starting to have some serious suspicions that the sky was charmed to rain first day back.

He exited the carriage first and was not surprised but not particularly happy to note that a light drizzle had started up. Heaving a sigh he stepped off to one side and waited patiently for Ron and Hermione to climb out. Ron clumsily helped Hermione down from the carriage and the pair began bickering in the process.

Allen, Kanda and Lavi stepped out with natural grace that Harry found himself envious of. The redhead was peering around with barely contained excitement in that gem green eyes. He pulled on Kanda's sleeve, bringing the man closer and whispered into his ear. In response Kanda elbowed him in the ribs and stepped away.

Ron chose that moment to clear his throat loudly, capturing everybody's attention. He gestured awkwardly to the castle and the many students flowing towards it, eager to escape the piercing rain that had gone from a drizzle to a shower quicker than expected and was making fast work of their robes.

"Shall we?" He suggested sheepishly in a weak imitation of Allen's gentleman like manner. Harry coughed into his hand to hide the grin on his face.

"Oh, by all means after you." Allen smiled brightly and politely gestured for Ron to lead. The tips of Ron's ear turned red and his cheeks donned a slightly pink colour as he huffed before squelching in the mud toward the door.

_Only because you don't know the way_, Harry thought as he followed after Ron, Hermione beside him and the other three right as their heels. Allen's flawless manners made Ron's attempted at civilised speech sound crude and crass in comparison. He wondered if Allen spoke to everybody like that or just people he didn't know.

"Oh, wow." Lavi's impressed voice as they entered the castle was quite audible and surrounding students turned around to look at him and giggle. However, all three of the new students seemed to bust gawking around them to notice.

"It's almost as big as the Order." Allen muttered, rubbing a hand through his snowy, white hair as he said this, almost to himself.

Harry, however, felt his heart skip a bit and he looked sharply up at his friends. _He couldn't possibly mean... the order of the Phoenix, could he?_

Grimmauld Place wasn't exactly a Hogwarts, but it was indeed spacious – if rather dirty and unkempt – and there wasn't too many other Order's around that Harry was aware of, unless people went around creating secret organisations on whims these days.

"Order?" Hermione asked in a voice that Harry recognised as her forced casual voice she used when she wished to weasel out information from unexpected prey. However, her quarry were far from unexpecting, if anything the word that had escaped from Allen's lips had them _more _on edge than the wizards.

"It's nothing." Lavi laughed slightly, waving one hand as if hoping the wafting breeze would send the subject spiralling away. "Just this place we once visited, right Allen, Yu-chan?"

"Don't call me that." Kanda snapped angrily, one hand falling to the Katana strapped to his side. A chill ran down Harry's spine. The guy was a damn nutjob carrying a freggan _sword _around like that, but while the blade was in the sour man's possession Harry was not going to voice his concerns. He quite liked his head as it was. Attached to his neck, thank you very much.

"Yeah, don't worry about." Allen said breezily and turned to swiftly follow the crowd of students before Hermione could try and squeeze any more information out of him. The trio exchanged mystified looks but trailed after their new friends none the less.

The students were filtering off to their respective tables and Harry gladly made his way towards the welcoming red and gold of Gryffindor table. It had been far too long since he's seen those clashing colours, and not even a summer full of dementors, hearings and toad like witches could make him forget the fierce loyalty he had toward his house.

Sighing in content he sat down on the wooden bench and was instantly joined by Hermione and Ron. It took him a moment to realize that Allen, Kanda and Lavi were not still with them. He glanced curiously over his shoulder to see the group hovering just by the doors, staring up at the ceiling and whispering furiously with each other.

Harry had to grin and opened his mouth to call out to them, but Hermione – ever the one to show off – called out to them first.

"The ceiling's charmed to show the weather outside." She said haughtily, boasting an air of superiority. Allen looked from the roof to Hermione and back again.

"Is it... Going to start raining in here?" He asked uncertainly, running his fingers through his thick hair as if to check it was still dry. Ron openly cackled at this.

"Oh yes –."

"Here at Hogwarts –."

" - It rains every day!"

"Sometimes we even have to turn the tables over and canoe our way to class!"

"How's that for turning the tables, hey?"

Ron groaned from beside Harry as his grinning twin brothers leant easily against the wall beside the befuddled new students. "Eh, who are you?" Lavi asked.

"I'm Fred." George said helpfully.

"And I'm George." Fred smirked, holding out his hand. Allen hesitantly shook it and murmured his usual; _it's__ nice to meet you_.

"Or maybe," George suggested as he enthusiastically pumped the poor boy's hand up and down. "I'm really Fred and Fred is really George. The best part?" He exchanged a mischievous grin with his twin and they threw one arm over Allen and the other over Lavi, effectively cutting the confused looking Kanda out from the proceedings.

"You'd never know!" They chorused together. Allen and Kanda looked equally lost, but Lavi was grinning widely as he looked them over with his one green eye. Harry wasn't exactly sure what made him think it, but he didn't think the redhead was lost at all. In fact, he may venture to say that Lavi would have little to no difficulty telling the identical pair apart. Perhaps it was the confident grin on his face?

"Oi!" Ron called out, annoyance clear in his voice. "Stop confusing them!" He looked over at his captured friends and pointed to the twins each in turn. "That one's Fred, and that one's George." He sighed.

Quickly, the twins unhanded Lavi and Allen and ducked behind a severely annoyed Kanda before turning a little circle with each other and emerging. "And now we're Gred and Forge again!" They cheered highfiving each other before returning their attention to the new students.

"So –."

" - You guys look a bit big to be iccle firsties."

"The whole train –."

" - Was talking about you."

"Transfers perhaps?" They hummed together with a contemplating expression on their identical faces. Allen's face took on a light blush and Kanda stepped forward – almost protectively – towards his pale haired companion, but they were saved from talking by the swift arrival of none other than Dumbledore.

"Ah, I see you arrived without any trouble." He said gently, setting a hand down on Allen's startled shoulder, a clear sign that there would be no more messing with his guests as he set his twinkling gaze on the Weasly twins.

Harry however took one look at Dumbledore and felt his heart skip a beat. "Uh, Professor!" He called out before he could stop himself. The old man looked up at Harry but Harry had the feeling the man wasn't meeting his eyes.

"Harry." He acknowledged. "I'm sorry, but I must confer with our new guests." he offered him a crooked smile in apology before steering Allen out of the hall via the grip on his shoulders, the rest of the group following after him.

"Nice to meet you, Fred, George." Lavi said cheerfully, clapping the respective twin on their shoulder before turning to follow his friends. Fred and George looked crestfallen.

"How'd he know?" Fred asked of his twin.

Harry watched as Dumbledore ferried the trio out of the room with a sinking feeling. Dumbledore was avoiding him, he was sure of it. And it hurt. Harry had always thought the pair of them were on relativity good terms and the old wizard was always a reliable source for him to turn to.

But over the course of the summer vacation he seemed to have taken to avoiding him. Was it about... Voldemort? Did he not believe him anymore? That thought left a sour taste in his mind and Harry turned his gaze back to the smooth wood of the table. No, he was sure Dumbledore believed him. He'd said as much last time they met.

Whatever it was, he would have to sort it out before the burning resentment in his gut grew much bigger.

oOo_oOo_oOo

Allen followed after the elderly man with the absurdly long beard with a sense of uneasiness. He supposed the castle was fascinating enough. Lavi certainly seemed enthralled by it, his bookman heritage barely able to keep up with the intake of strange wonders the castle beheld. And it really wasn't the strangeness that got to Allen. Hell, he was an exorcist. He was _used _to these kinds of strange happenings.

Allen supposed it was the fact the building screamed _DANGEROUS!_

He may no posses an eye gifted with seeing both Akuma and innocence, but something just told him that somewhere on the grounds of Hogwarts, there was innocence to be found. And probably... Noah.

Allen was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice they'd stopped until he ran into Kanda's back. "Sorry." he muttered, backing up a few paces. The Japanese man turned to glare at him over his shoulder but otherwise did not remark on it.

They were in front of what looked like a classroom and Allen looked up curiously to their kidnapper. The man held a wistful expression in his eyes as he explained. "I would ordinarily take you to my office, but I do believe that we would be too far from the Great Hall and would miss the feast. Ah, as it is we'll miss the sorting. A pity to."

"Just get on with it old man." Kanda snapped and pushed passed Allen as he scowled and shoved the classroom door open.

It was a disused room, but had not yet fallen into a state of disrepair. It was mostly dust free and the desks were pushed up against one wall with the chairs upside down on top of them.

Carefully, Allen trailed in after his friends and watched as the old man who he assumed was Headmaster took a seat at the teacher's desk that headed the classroom. The exorcists stood beside the desk, unsure of what to do.

"Oh, pardon my manners." The man smiled and withdrew a thin stick of wood. Allen narrowed his eyes. So this was a wand. It didn't _look _like a powerful conductor for magic. However, with one swift flick several chairs from the desks at the back of the room righted themselves and skidded forward, coming to a polite stop just behind them.

Lavi yelped as his chair smacked him in the butt and promptly fell into it. Allen took his seat as cautiously as he dared, almost afraid it would fly away again with _him _captive. Kanda glared menacingly at his chair before giving it a sour kick, a clear sign that he would sooner cut off his own hand with Mugen than take a seat.

The old man heaved a sigh as he shook his head forlornly before straightening up and offering them a crooked smile. "I don't believe I introduced myself. I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, but you may simply call my Professor Dumbledore."

"Oh, uh." Allen rushed to extend his hand. "I'm –."

"Allen Walker." Dumbledore smiled as he shook Allen's hand, seeming to find amusement in his baffled expression. "I've heard a lot about you from Komui."

"You know the chief?" Lavi asked in surprise. Dumbledore smiled kindly at him over his half moon spectacles.

"Indeed. I also know of your predecessor young bookman."

Lavi's face adopted an interesting shade of red and he muttered, "just Lavi will do fine."

"Ah, is that so?" Dumbledore chuckled as if it was his own private joke and Allen was starting to have suspicions about the man's mental stability. "On to business, then." With that said he linked his lanky fingers together and rested his chin on top of his folded knuckles, surveying them with unreadable eyes.

"Komui says his sent you here to investigate the possibility of something by the name of innocence, is that correct?" Nobody answered and Dumbledore took this for an affirmation, continuing on with his speech. "He also mentions the possibility of somebody dangerous lurking around the school grounds and about Akuma attacks."

"Uhh... Yes, that is a possibility." Allen flushed. "That is to say that we'll try out hardest to prevent such a thing."

"There is no need to be so uptight young man, I have faith in you." Dumbledore smiled good naturedly and Allen didn't know whether to feel relief at the trust or feel uneasy about the pressure it put on him as an exorcist. He settled for adopting a 'wait and see' air.

"In any event, the castle and the grounds are yours to explore. However, I advice staying away from the Forbidden Forest, I doubt you will emerge unharmed."

Kanda snorted at this, giving his very best glare to the dignified old man before him. "We'll be fine on our own." Kanda's tone held a weary but grudgingly respectful edge and Allen knew that Kanda was just as worried about what this man could do as he was.

"If you say so." Dumbledore did _not _sound convinced. Replacing his worried expression with one of welcome in the blink of an eye he pushed himself up. "Come now, we have a feast to attend, and a feast it indeed will be! I'll show you your bed chambers once the meal has concluded, and feel free to use this room should you ever need to talk."

With that, he swept out of the room in a wash of dark blue robes, leaving the exorcists to trail after him.

oOo_oOo_oOo

**A/N: And chapter two concludes. Last chapter, I called Hogwarts a school of Witchcraft and witchery. I would like it to be put on record that that is due to an automatic correction on my computer and I overlooked it during the read through. Sorry T.T**


	3. Of feasts

**Chapter three – Of feasts and secrets**

As far as meetings went, Allen was interminably glad that it was kept short and sweet. At the mention of a feast his stomach gave a loud, protesting growl which earned him a kindly, understanding smile from Dumbledore.

"Eh, heh. Sorry about that." He laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "It was a long trip and I'm a bit hungry."

"You're always hungry." Kanda muttered under his breath and Allen shot him a particularly moody glare at that. "Some of us eat more than soba." He replied testily and a glaring contest ensued. Although Lavi was always happy to stir up a good argument between his friends, he too was decidedly hungry.

"Guys, guys," He motioned pleadingly with his hands in what he perceived to be a calming gesture, "Can we take this squabble to the food; the food won't come to us."

Allen reluctantly broke eye contact and sent Lavi a small smile. "That sounds like a great idea." He agreed and Lavi beamed happily at his success.

"Well now," Dumbledore smiled, clapping his hands together as his eyes twinkled merrily, "shall we head down and join out fellow students? I have a few announcements to make before the feast begins."

"Che. Whatever." Kanda left the room in several quick strides, vanishing around the corner in the direction Allen was fairly sure that the great hall was. Allen glared after him and resisted the childish impulse to stick his tongue out at the taller man's retreating back.

"Ah, did I offend?" Dumbledore asked, his voice low.

Lavi shook his head and threw the aging man a grin. "Not all. Yu-chan is like that to everyone. Actually, he was trying his hardest to be polite."

Allen opted for the simpler explanation of, "He has a stick permanently lodged up his ass."

Dumbledore chuckled merrily at this. "Is that so? In any event, time is wasting while we stand here lollygagging. Perhaps one of you could dash off and collected you wayward friend? I'm afraid he's going to wind up terribly lost running off in the opposite direction of the hall like that."

Lavi offered to get him – which was a great relief to Allen seeing as he was very sure he'd only succeed in getting lost himself. Allen watched as Lavi vanished around a corner before he followed the elder man off down the hall.

All in all, he had more pleasant journeys. The paintings varied between openly helpful to rude and deceitful, the staircases moved beneath his feet and he caught several door giggling at him as he passed by.

_This isn't a castle_, Allen thought sourly as he carefully avoided two steps on Dumbledore's instructions only to miss the third and sink through it, _this is a crazy house_.

When they reached he doors leading off into the great hall, Lavi and a rather annoyed looking Kanda were already holding fort. "Took your time." The redhead said cheerfully, slapping Allen hard on the arm in way of welcome.

Dumbledore smiled indulgently at them and the quartet pushed open the doors silently and stepped in.

So stealthy was their entrance that they weren't even noticed for several seconds. In the front of the room, a small line of children stood slightly off to the side, nervousness clear on their face as they watched a peer take his place upon a stool, a pointed hat resting on his blond hair.

Slowly, faces turned up to follow them as they made their way down the aisle towards the head table. Hushed whispers followed their progress and Allen was surprised to find he wasn't anxious at all to have so many eager eyes fixed on him. He must be used to it after how things were going at headquarters he concluded.

Lavi was greatly enjoying it, grinning like an idiot as he skipped merrily along. It was Kanda who adopted a stiffened pose and walked hunched shoulder with a lethal glare in his eyes as he paced himself alongside Allen.

The whispering was reaching its peak and the sever looking witch in emerald robes who was overseeing the sorting at the front let out a pointed cough to draw the eyes back to her. A few chagrined students shifted their focus back to the nearly finished sorting, but the majority of eyes remained steadfastly fixed on the strange new trio in their midst.

"_Look at that scar –." _

"_Is that a sword?" _

"– _I _swear _I saw a hammer under that redheads coat –." _

"– _who are they?" _

Allen unfalteringly ignored them. He was used to whispers like that following him. Lavi and Kanda were used to it in their own right too. As an exorcist, it was your goal to draw attention towards yourself and they did so in magnificent style as the made their way through the hall.

Allen wondered if they would be sitting at the head table and sincerely hoped not. There were two empty chairs present, one which he assumed was Dumbledore's. That left only one spare so logically it probably meant they would not. Would they be separated for meals? Allen grimaced. If they couldn't mingle they could garner any information and he was sure Dumbledore was well aware of that.

So, the screaming question _where will we sit, _rang loudly throughout Allen's mind.

Dumbledore smiled pleasantly and bent down to whisper into Allen's ear. "You may pick a table to sit at if you so like."

A wave of relief washed over Allen at that and he sent the headmaster a grateful look, mouthing the words _thank you. _The old man nodded modestly and then swept up the aisle with much more grace than a man reaching his age – whatever that may be – should.

Allen quickly scanned the hall, his eyes coming to rest on Harry, Hermione and Ron who were sitting quite comfortably beneath a splendid crimson and gold flag sporting a lion. Seeing him looking their way they promptly scooted over – nearly knocking a shaky looking brunette clear off the seat – and gestured for them to join them.

Not needing a second invite, Lavi bounced enthusiastically forward, taking a seat beside Ron and waiting patiently for his friends. Allen and Kanda were well aware of the eyes on them despite the rattling of names up the front, so they slid in perhaps a little more softly across from the pair of redheads, Harry on Allen's right.

They'd barely taken their seats when the last shaking first year was sent off – to Ravenclaw – stumbling across the hall. Dumbledore stood up and smiled benevolently at the tables around him as if brought him great joy to see them all there with him.

"_What happens now?"_ Allen whispered to Harry beside him. The darker haired boy glanced at his lighter head companion before glancing back at Dumbledore.

"He'll make a speech." It wasn't so much a whisper as a quite mumble and Allen glanced up at him. Harry sounded annoyed, more at himself or someone else than Allen, but that still had him wondering.

Sure enough Dumbledore spoke. "Welcome back," he beamed, "It's an honour to see you all here again. I'm sure you're all hungry and tired, but allow me to inconvenience you all with a few words before the feast." He gave a light chuckle at this.

"We have two new additions to staffing this year. Professor Grubby-planks who will be taking over Care of magical creatures." He nodded towards a tubby woman who looked unkempt yet kempt as the same time and a polite round of applause followed.

"_What about Hagrid?" _Harry whispered urgently across the table to his friends who looked equally surprised. Before Allen could ask or the talk could continue Dumbledore began talking again.

"And Professor Umbridge who will be taking over Defence Against The Dark Arts."

Harry made a small noise under his breath and Kanda, Lavi and Allen looked up interest. "That's the woman who was at my hearing!" He said in distaste. Hermione glanced sharply up and Allen followed her gaze.

She was a squat woman wearing a positively repulsive cardigan. Her face instantly made Allen flashback to the ghost of Mattel. At least Guzol had a kind look in his eyes. All Allen could see in hers was a dark glimmer. He shivered and threw a glance over the table at Lavi. This was a woman to tread carefully around.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked and Harry nodded.

"There's no way I could forget that face. She tried to get me expelled."

The conversation was cut short as the scattered, uncertain applause ended and Dumbledore looked over toward them.

"As I'm sure you all have noticed by now, it is not only our staff we have new additions too, but our student body as well." All eyes flicked from the headmaster to the exorcists and Allen felt Kanda stiffen beside him. He glanced over to see the samurai with his eyes closed leaning on the table, looking much like the annoyed, perpetually board person he tended to be.

Harry nudged Allen in the shoulder and Allen gave him a patient smile.

"Allen Walker, Yu Kanda and Lavi are here on an a program to gather information about wizarding schools to assist in the building of a new one further east." Dumbledore lied smoothly, his words almost inaudible due to the round of female giggling that had started up.

A small _che, _slipped from Kanda's lips in expression of his annoyance and Allen gave a half nervous smile. Lavi, however, winked proudly at the female populace and the giggling took on a _squee _kind of undertone.

Dumbledore waited with impeccable patience for the talking to die down before he spoke again.

"Now, before we all get to comfortable, a few start of term notices –."

"- _Hem hem._"

There was a moment of silence as everybody in the hall looked around for the source of the impolite, petty little cough. Judging by the floored expressions of not only the students but the teachers to, Allen was willing to bet that not many people interrupted Dumbledore while he was in the middle of a speech.

Allen glanced to his side and noticed Kanda frowning hard and followed his gaze to see just what – or _who, _as it turns out – Kanda was glaring at. It was was Umbridge. She had risen to her feet and was smiling a faint, sickly smile. All eyes had settled on her now and Allen watched as she smiled up, clearly intending to make a speech.

Dumbledore looked mildly taken aback but quickly mastered his expression and took his seat, folding his hands beneath his chin and looking at Umbridge with his full attention

"Thank you headmaster," Umbridge simpered, "For those kind words of welcome."

"_What the fuck is she trying to pull?" _Kanda hissed under his breath and Allen shrugged haplessly.

Umbridge cleared her throat once more and offered the assembled students an appalling excuse for a smile. "It's lovely to be back at Hogwarts again! And see such happy little faces looking up at me!"

Allen looked around. He didn't think _anybody _looked happy. Indeed, Ron looked like he'd just seen something that would scare him for life and an interesting mix of intense dislike and distrust played havoc openly on Harry's face. If anything, Allen would venture to say the students like distinctly _un_happy. However, Umbridge had had enough of playing nice for she immediately launched into perhaps the most boring speech Allen had ever heard.

Despite the lacklustre delivery, Allen by and large spent his life training to fight a war and along the way he – like most other good little soldiers – had picked up the important ability to sift through the bullshit being thrown out at him and find the importance in it.

oOo_oOo_oOo

Harry had never heard such a boring speech in his life, which was saying something seeing as he'd spent the first eleven years of his life with Aunt Petunia and the most recent years with Hermione. Down the table he could swear he saw Nevile fighting to stay awake.

He glanced over at Allen to make a mention of this to the other boy and was startled to see a frown marring his face. He looked like he was listening. Unnerved, he looked past him to see Kanda glowering at half his usual effectiveness as if he was deep in thought. It looked hard for the elder man. Lavi too was watching with an interested expression on his playful face.

The strangest part? It looked like they were actually getting something out of it!

Finally Umbridge's speech drew to a close and she took her seat. It was silent for a moment before the echoing _clap _of Dumbledore filled the room. The staff followed, somewhat stiffly, Harry noted. Finally a faint scattering applause came from the students, but it sounded so weak that all it did was make the room feel emptier.

Dumbledore got to his feet again. "Thank you Professor for that illuminating speech." Dumbledore gave a polite little bow. "And I think there are more than a few hungry students here," At this Dumbledore paused to spare a glance at Allen whose rolling waves of hunger were being let out in loud stomach growls which were frightening those closest to him, "so I believe we'll leave the notices till the meal is finished!"

He took his seat again. "Yes," Hermione murmured darkly, "It was illuminating."

Ron shot her a disbelieving look. "you can't _possibly_ have listened to it? It was the dullest thing I've ever heard!"

"It was a load of crap to me." Harry confirmed but an uneasy glance at his new companions told him they disagreed. The three of them were talking in hushed whispers that instantly made Harry think of the word _conspiracy_.

"There was actually some important stuff hidden in there." Hermione said.

"Where?" Harry and Ron asked in unison.

Hermione shot them a look. "Honestly, don't you two ever listen? Where would you be without me?" She shook her head at this and said bluntly, "the ministry in invading Hogwarts."

Harry opened his mouth to protest but no sooner did he do so the food appeared before him and Ron leant forward eagerly with a groaned, "finally!"

A yelp came from Harry's side and he turned around just in time to see Allen fall of the seat, the only thing that stopped him colliding with the floor was Kanda's grip on his arm which had latched on as fast as lightening.

"Where the hell did that food come from?" Lavi demanded, poking at a treacle tart which wobbled in front of him, glaring at it suspiciously.

Harry couldn't help it. He'd had such a rough time lately that it was becoming increasingly hard to find humour in anything. He laughed out loud at the new students reactions.

"What?" Kanda demanded as he unceremoniously hauled Allen upright. Harry noticed the way Kanda's hand snacked back towards his sword and decided it was best to intervene before something wound up broken.

"It's just the way things work here at Hogwarts," he said as he helped himself to a generous serving of mashed potato, tossing the startled students a grin, "you'll get used to it soon."

Allen looked uncertainly at the food. "Is it safe?"

"Course' t'is." Ron said through a mouthful of meat pie.

Lavi cautiously served him self a thin sausage and nibbled on the end of it. Allen watching him with anxiety that was almost laughable. A smile spread across Lavi's face and he announce – quite proudly –, "It doesn't hold a candle to Jerry's cooking but it's pretty good."

That settled it for the starving white haired boy. The entire table watched in disbelief as he piled food on to his plate until it looked like a giant might possibly consume it all but the scrawny little boy most certainly couldn't.

"Allen," Hermione said a little weakly, "I think your eyes are bigger than your stomach."

Allen's mouth was currently to preoccupied wolfing down the food so Lavi answered around his sausage with a breezy, "don't worry. He's capable."

"Are you kidding?" Hermione demanded. "Just look at all the food on his plate!" She turned around to point it out and was greeted with the sight of Allen licking the last crumbs off the silverware in a way that could almost be called elegant.

She was speechless and Harry could tell Lavi was trying very hard not to laugh at her expense. How ever, Harry had some more major problems he wanted addressed and he turned back to Hermione.

"What did you mean the ministry in invading Hogwarts?"

Beside him he could feel Allen tense slightly and lean over to listen in. Hermione finished off her mouthful and said, "Progress for progress's sake must be prohibited? You didn't didn't find that fishy? It means the ministry is extending its control over to Hogwarts."

"We don't have your analytical skills, Hermione." Ron said seriously and Hermione blushed a little. Harry sent him a thumbs up.

"Kanda, you're not eating?" Hermione asked in surprise.

Harry looked over to see that Kanda had indeed not made any move towards the food. The dark haired man narrowed his eyes and grunted before grumbling something that sounded like, _"no soba..." _

Allen heaved a sigh. "You can't you _not _eat the entire time we're here."

"Watch me."

"Alright." Lavi agreed cheerfully. "But don't expect us to help if something bad happens and you're to weak from hunger to do anything..."

Something flashed behind Kanda's eyes as if a silent message had been passed and he turned sharply away with an annoyed, _che_. "Don't want your help anyway Baka Usagi." He growled. "I'd rather cut off my arm."

"Barker Osagi?" Ron repeated, his brow creased.

"That's not it at all." Kanda snapped back with enough force to make the younger Weasly flinch away from him.

"Look," Allen said with a sigh, "If there somebody we can talk to about possibly getting BaKanda's dish made? He doesn't appreciate good nutrient."

"Like you're one to talk you! You fucking Moyashis eat everything!"

"What was that BaKanda?"

"Erm..." Harry cut in. "I suppose we could go ask Dobby tomorrow. He and the other house elves are sure to know what it is."

Instantly Allen's angered expression changed and he smile genially. Hermione, however, said rather stiffly, "By all means. Ask the elvesto do it. _They _don't have anything better to be doing."

Lavi shot Harry a look and he shrugged helplessly. "It's a sensitive topic for her."

Hermione looked about ready to launch into a S.P.E.W rant, and Harry had never been so grateful to see the last of the meal vanish of the table in his life. Dumbledore got to his feet and started on a few notices, leaving Hermione nothing more to do then fume in silence.

"And finally, can the prefects please lead their houses back to the dorms? And our guests, could you please stay behind?"

Harry offered Allen and Lavi a smile – he didn't think Kanda was appreciate the sentiment – and stood up. "See you later, I guess." he said awkwardly.

"Of course." Allen said smoothly. "We'll probably see you in class tomorrow."

Harry nodded briefly before rushing after Hermione and Ron who were ushering the first years up the stairs.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked, noticing his pinched expression first. Harry pulled a bit of a face and glanced over his shoulder to make sure nobody would overhear him.

"Do you think there's something... Off, about Allen and the others?" he said quietly as they mounted the stairs.

"Of course there is." Hermione said bluntly and Harry could only stare at her. "What?" She asked. "It's obvious. Just look at them, it's clear they're hiding something."

"Are we going to look into it?" Ron asked eagerly, thrusting himself into the conversation.

"No." Hermione said firmly and both her friends stared at her. "I don't think getting into trouble right now would be a good idea for Harry. And I doubt whatever it is they're hiding is something that concerns us."

"...Killjoy." Ron muttered.

Half of Harry was relieved. The last thing he needed was trouble, as Hermione had pointed out. However, the more adventurous side of him mourned. He shook his head. No. It wasn't worth it. Whatever it was it couldn't possibly be worth getting in trouble. Besides, he had his own issues to deal with.

It was just them being paranoid anyway.

Sometimes, it's amazing how daft somebody as famous as he could be.

**A/N: urg. Tired. But I couldn't go to bed till I posted... I thought it'd be to mean... Sorry about any errors... Read through it as best as I could while half asleep. **

**Night. **


	4. Settling in

**Chapter four – Settling in **

Dumbledore patiently lead the trio of exorcists through the twisting halls of Hogwarts, occasionally stopping to greet a painting or smile at a passing student. However, he never paused for long, not wishing to be rude to his guests.

Allen didn't mind too much; the castle was such an interesting place that he couldn't possibly hope to see it all with the limited amount of eyes he possessed. He glanced at the entranced redhead beside him and found himself wishing that he too had a photographic memory like his exuberant friend.

Kanda let out a grunt of surprise as a suit of medieval amour saluted him as they passed it by and Lavi laughed himself to tears when he saw the shocked look on the samurai's face. This, of course, very nearly cost him his life. Even if Kanda was making an effort to hold back his temper there was only so much he could tolerate.

After mounting several sets of twisting – and often _moving_ – staircases the trio found themselves standing in front of a large chamber door, the brackets on either side of the smooth wood holding flickering torches.

"This will be your room," Dumbledore said with a faint undertone of humour that Allen was beginning to learn was a permanent fixture on the old man's voice. Softly he pushed the door open and stepped back, allowing them a clear line of sight into the room.

It was large – certainly large enough to accommodate all three of them without feeling crowded – and contained a set of large four-poster beds, a small collection of drawers that matched their numbers, a desk and a fireplace that was crackling merrily, filling the stone walls of the chamber with pleasant heat.

"I hope it'll suffice," Dumbledore hummed, "I assume you'd prefer to keep close?"

"No," Kanda said bluntly as he strode into the room, "I'd rather fucking not. We _have _to stay close."

Allen glared at Kanda vehemently but the elder ignored him in favour of picking up his battered leather suitcase that stood in the centre of the room and tossing it none-too-gently on the bed in the corner of the room and – of course – closest to the fireplace.

Lavi noted this too and didn't pause to leap forward in protest and the pair quickly begun squabbling over who got what bed and how it would be decided in an _excellent_ show of maturity.

Sighing, Allen turned away from his friends and back to the old man watching the proceedings with a slight smile on his lips and his glasses perched on the edge of his crooked nose. "I'm sorry about this," Allen said, gesturing over at his fellow exorcists who were now engaged in a fierce round of paper, scissors, rock, "we appreciate your help a lot."

Dumbledore inclined his head and Allen found himself watching as the half-moon spectacles failed to slip down and off his nose. He was beginning to wonder if they were held there by magical means which – given what he'd seen thus far – didn't seem all that farfetched.

"Of course," he said softly, "It's my pleasure. Now, if you excuse me I'm sure you're tired and I have matters to attend to," With that Dumbledore politely bowed himself out of the room leaving the exorcists to their own devices.

"I tell you Yu-chan, _'Mugen' is_ not a valid move!"

"Says the one who used '_earth-shatteringly-gay-move-of-fucking-idiocy'_," Kanda sneered.

"It was '_earth-shatteringly-awesome-move-of-pure-awesomeness_'," Lavi protested, shaking his fist at his adversary.

"You had _me_ fooled!"

As fun as it was listening to the two of them quarrelling Allen took the chance to stroll easily forward and toss his _own _suitcase on the bed, knocking Kanda's off in the process. "Mine," he said with a straight face.

"What?"

"Fuck _no_ Moyashi!"

Allen gave a disinterested shrug. "If you're that set on having it, we could settle this through a game of poker?"

"_We are not settling this with a poker match you half assed cheating beansprout,_" Kanda hissed violently and Allen allowed his mouth to twitch into a smile – even knowing this would only serve to further aggravate him.

"Oh Allen," Lavi said with a glower, "It is _on_."

oOo_oOo_oOo

Harry did his best to ignore a group of Ravenclaw's that sent him particularly venomous looks as he entered the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione the following morning. He was still upset from his spat with Seamus earlier and much of the rest of the school was treating him as if he had the plague and that was _without_ mentioning Hagrid's noticeable absence at the head table. All in all, it was putting him in a rather bitter mood for the coming term.

"Dumbledore didn't even mention how long this Grubbly-Plank woman is staying for," he muttered sourly as they approached Gryffindor table for breakfast.

Hermione looked contemplative and hummed thoughtfully, tapping her chin with a single finger as if it would help the thought travel from her mind to her mouth. "Maybe," she mulled softly, "he didn't wish to draw attention to the fact Hagrid is absent?"

Ron gave a sort of depreciating snort. "He's half-giant. How could anyone _not _notice?"

Harry nudged them both in the ribs and nodded to the house table before it could turn into an argument, having spotted Allen, Lavi and Kanda conversing softly while they ate, other students eyeing them curiously while keeping a wide berth, clearly curious but too intimidated to ask.

Hermione took the time to shoot Ron an irritated glance before pushing the annoyed expression off her face and replacing it with a smile and approaching Hogwarts new guests. "Morning," she greeted calmly as she took a seat next to Allen who returned her greeting with a soft smile of his own, though the effect was somewhat ruined by the way his cheeks bulged in a desperate attempt to keep food contained.

"Good morning," Lavi said cheerfully as they sat down, taking a sip from his goblet and grimacing at the taste. "What the hell is this stuff?"

"Pumpkin juice," Harry answered as he began to pile some sausages onto his plate, missing the revolted look on the redhead's face as he hurriedly put the goblet down and reached instead for a jug of water near the plate of fried tomatoes.

"How'd you guys sleep?" Ron queried as he began to stack his own plate with enough food to keep a small army fed for an indefinite period of time. Kanda's expression adopted a dark look and he muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "_cold"._

Allen wiped his mouth with a napkin and answered in a clipped tone – although it was dripping with contempt that Harry was beginning to feel came often when the boy talked with his long haired comrade – and a small smirk on his face, "You lost. That _clearly _makes the bed mine."

"You cheated," Lavi argued with a childish pout before adding, "You always cheat."

Allen looked scandalized at the accusation. "I do no such thing!"

"You grew up with Cross! I wouldn't be surprised if you knew how to cheat while playing marbles or something!"

"I –," Allen began to say but was cut off by Kanda emitting a soft growl and snapping, "Shut the fuck up and eat." Allen shot him a nasty look in return.

"Anyways, moving on from our squabble, how did you guys sleep?" Lavi said, returning his attention to the golden trio.

Seamus took this opportunity to push himself up from where he was sitting further down the table and stomp past, studiously ignoring Harry as he did so. The scarred boy gave a snort and stabbed angrily at his sausage without any intention of eating it, "I slept great." He muttered darkly.

"Are you okay?" Allen asked with genuine concern in his voice, setting aside his own cutlery.

Harry's gaze flickered up and he gave a moody shrug. "I'm fine I guess… That's about what I expected anyway after last year…" He let himself trail off before slowly pushing his breakfast away, suddenly feeling ill and not at all like eating.

Allen watched him with a sympathetic look, "Why?" He asked, "What happened last year?"

Ron shot him an annoyed glare. "You know," he hissed, "The whole deal with you-know-who and … _Cedric Diggory." _

The last few words were whispered lowly as if to prevent Harry from hearing them. However, if Ron planned on keeping his friend out of the loop he'd need to drop his voice at least several notches. Harry's face had lost most of its colour as the conversation took the turns it did and – if the expressions everyone was shooting him were anything to go by – Allen was expected to already _know_ about what they were discussing.

Racking his brain the young exorcist tried to dredge up the report he'd read before being shipped over here but he drew a blank. He did recall something about a particularly disturbing incident the prior year that heralded the return of some dark being but for the life of him the details escape his grasp. Thankfully they had Lavi at their disposal.

"Oh yes… We're sorry about that…" Lavi had adopted a sombre expression so Allen quickly followed suit, allowing the elder man to take the lead. "We apologise. We shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's alright," Harry muttered, "No biggie." He took another violent stab at a tomato on his plate, watching with a disheartened expression as some juice dribbled out to pool lightly around its fried carcass.

Somehow, Allen didn't think it was 'no biggie'.

However, before he could continue to contemplate this idea there was the sound of footsteps approaching and the small crowd looked up to see a tall, dark-skinned girl approaching them with her head held high and a determined glint in her eye.

"Hi Harry, good summer?" She asked as she stopped before them but before Harry could even answer she launched right back into speech. "Listen, I've been made Quidditch Captain over the holidays – "

"That's great!" Harry said with a genuine grin which showed his mood was fast improving. Angelina nodded curtly in thanks.

"Yes, but what I wanted to say was I'm holding the trials on Friday evening so make sure you're free," She gave him a stern look that clearly said _or else_, "Anyway, I'll see you later Harry." With that she turned and walked away, ignoring some jeering from the Slytherin table as she did so.

"Blimey mate, I dunno if you'll have it any easier than when Oliver was around," Ron said sympathetically as he took a monster bite of a piece of toast.

Harry was about to respond when the great whooshing sound signified the arrival of the post and, sure enough, down swooped a multitude of owls, descending on the heads of the dinners and dropping letters every which way.

Harry was scanning the sky for signs of his owl even though he knew reasonably that Sirius couldn't have replied by now. He was just about to look down in disappointment when I small cuss caught his attention and he turned to see with mild bemusement that Kanda was leaning away from the owl strewn table while Allen and Lavi watched with a sense of amusement.

"What's with the owls?" Allen asked curiously as he tickled the back of damp barn owl that had braved the rain outside to deliver Hermione a damp copy of Daily Prophet. While Ron sniggered and set about explaining the post system at Hogwarts Harry frowned at his female friend.

"What are you doing still doing getting that rubbish?" He snapped irritably, watching with distaste as she calmly place little bronze Knut in the leather pouch tied to its legs before letting it fly off towards the owlery.

"It's best to know what the enemy's saying," Hermione muttered and unfurled it, disappearing behind the mass of moving pictures and inked out words. Lavi watched her with curiosity, showing an almost unnaturally keen interest in their conversation. Harry shifted awkwardly in his seat. It wouldn't do to have these mysterious new transfer students nosing about in his personal business. He didn't want to go about putting them in unnecessary danger.

Luckily they were interrupted by McGonagall gliding down the Gryffindor table and passing out timetables. She gave a little sniff when she reached their small group and carefully gave Hermione, Ron and Harry theirs while giving Kanda, Allen and Lavi a rather pointed look. "Dumbledore tells me you three will be starting your tour of the castle today. Please try not to interrupt any lessons you decide to view."

Lavi threw her a cheeky little smile and a salute. The aging Professor narrowed her eyes at him but turned and continued the distribution none the less.

"Would you look at today," Ron groaned, "all the worst subjects on the first day! Rotten luck… Wish Fred and George would hurry up with those Skiving Snackboxes…"

"Skiving what now?" Allen repeated in bemusement.

"Skiving Snackboxes our fair-headed friend!"

"Oh no…" Ron breathed just as his twin brothers popped up from seemingly nowhere and slung an arm around his shoulder, grinning openly at the surprised transfers – by that, he meant Allen and Kanda, because Lavi appeared to be grinning from ear to ear too – even tossing in a wink for good measure.

"They're our perfected little creation that allows you to in**s**tantly pop some candy and then bam! Out of classes for the day!" George smirked letting go of Ron to lean over towards Allen who looked mighty interested. The moment was ruined, however, when Hermione slammed a book she'd been reading closed.

"Perfect? Then why are you advertising for testers in the common room!"

The tone of voice she used to deliver clearly said she'd been waiting all morning to say this to the troublesome twins. Her announcement also had the effect of making Allen shrink back slightly with a suspicious expression on his face.

"Just to iron out a few flaws," Fred said breezily with a wave of his hand.

"Yeah, no big deal," George said dismissively.

Hermione opened her mouth, a clear sign that the argument was about to continue on into dangerous territory, and Allen, not much looking forward to sitting through another ten minutes of fighting, took this chance to get to his feet, looking meaningfully towards Kanda and Lavi as he did so. "Come on," he muttered under his breath, "We can go get some searching done."

Lavi looked reluctant to leave – the conversation had just turned towards the creation of a joke shop – but got to his feet anyway and the three of them trailed out of the Great Hall, the Golden Trio not even noticing their absence.

"I know we need to search," Lavi murmured, "but do you even know where to start in this place? Didn't we go over this earlier?"

Allen opened his mouth to answer and then jammed it closed thoughtfully to mull it over. "Well…" he said vaguely with a small frown, "I suppose we could ask around to see if anybody's noticed anything strange…"

"Strange?"

The exorcists jumped and turned to see a small girl behind them that had snuck up while they were busy pondering. Then, after noticing her, allowed themselves to actually _stare_.

Petite and blonde, there was a colourful magazine tucked under her arm and she was wearing glasses that were easily twice the size of her actual face and looked utterly ridiculous. Allen couldn't think of a single function they might preform that warranted their wear.

"Oh, did I startle you?" She asked dreamily and slowly offered them a hand. "I'm sorry about that. My name's Luna, it's a pleasure to meet you," Cautiously Allen took her hand and gave it an unsure shake. "Of course I know who you are," She informed them quietly, "Everyone does."

"They… err… Do?"

"Mmhm. Hogwarts doesn't often get any visitors. Oh, is that a Wrackspurt over by your head?"

The last part of the sentence was directed at a rather confused looking Kanda who turned to peer bewilderedly around his head and seeing nothing. Luna cocked her head to one side, allowing her dark blonde hair to tumble messily over her shoulder and hummed in her throat, seemingly seeing something only she could.

"It looks tired… Anyway, I heard you mention you were looking for strange things?"

The three of them shared a glance.

"Well," Lavi started nervously, slightly intimidated by the girls confusing air, "We were just wondering if you've noticed anything _strange _recently? Like, rumours about things that shouldn't rightfully exist…"

"Oh," Luna said cheerfully and propped her glasses to give them a view of clear silver eyes, "There's a lot of strange things at Hogwarts. But I _have_ noticed that there's been an increase in Wrackspurt activity lately if that helps."

"Not really," Kanda muttered sourly under his breath and received an elbow to his ribs for the trouble.

"Thank you umm… Luna… That was really insightful," Allen flashed her his patented smile and shook her hand again.

"It was no trouble," the girl replied with a small smile of her own, "I'm always happy to help someone who the Wrackspurts like. They _do_ need the help…"

With that mystifying comment she breezed away from them and in the vague direction of Ravenclaw table, unfurling her magazine as she went. The exorcists stared after her.

"Allen," Lavi said mock seriously, "I think we just found something strange…"

oOo_oOo_oOo

Harry's day had started to look up. After a rather unexpected – but all together not unwelcome – run in with his crush, Cho Chang, he'd had his spirits slightly raised and was nearly smiling when he slinked into double potions only to see a look on Snape's face that clearly said there was going to be hell to pay. Unfortunately, the one who usually paid when Snape was in these moods was none other than Harry himself.

The source for his unpleasantness was immediately clear. Sitting at a desk in the corner were the mysterious three Black Order Academy students locked in a deep discussion, faces serious and voices kept low so as to prevent anyone from over hearing their conversation.

Curious, Harry sent a look to Ron and Hermione and the three of them procured the table closest to the trio.

"_- Never find it just walking around and looking. Asking about strange things only got us a lecture on Spurt-Whacks… It's not like we have forever to look either,"_ Lavi was saying, _"And what about Tyki? Wasn't he sighted somewhere around here?"_

Kanda sneered, _"Figures the Usagi is frightened of a little Noah."_

"_I'm not frightened! Just because some of us aren't insane and don't send – "_

"Hello there," Allen said pleasantly, hastily cutting off the conversation they'd been engaged in as he fast noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione eavesdropping on them. "We thought we'd come and sit through the potions class; see what it's like you know?" He offered them a winning smile.

Ron snorted and allowed his bag to drop heavily to the floor. "You're going to be disappointed," he promised them, "Regret coming. Especially since old –" here Ron said something that made Hermione elbow him in the ribs, "- is in a bad mood," he finished.

"I deal with Kanda on a daily basis," Allen said with a morbidly serious face, "I'm sure I can take a teacher in a bad mood."

Lavi snickered, Kanda glared and Harry opened his mouth to say something only to be cut off by the loud thud of Snape slamming open a textbook on his desk and saying in a snarky voice, "Before we start today's lesson, I think it only appropriate to tell you about my OWL expectations, which, may I remind you, you will all be sitting next June. An acceptable," he paused to look right at Neville, "Simply won't cut it. I only take the very best into my NEWT level. This means some of us will be saying goodbye…" Harry found that Snape sounded all too pleased with that idea and when his cold, black eyes settled on him he conceded that he would be all to glad to say goodbye himself…

Quickly turning around Snape walked back over to the blackboard and gave it a sharp tap with his wand, instantly the instructions appearing on it while the Teacher himself explained the potion they would be brewing in clipped tones. According to Snape the potion was simple to brew but only a few minutes in Harry discovered something… _Snape was a lying son of a – _

"How come you're not doing anything?"

Hermione's question jerked Harry's attention away from the inner ranting and he looked up to see that indeed, Allen, Kanda and Lavi were just sitting there watching everyone else brew.

"We're _observing_," Lavi said with his nose in the air and a playful raise of his eyebrows. Ron scowled openly at him and cut his ingredients with a little more force than he intended.

Harry looked up at the sound of swishing robes to see Snape gliding towards them. Honestly, he expected the man to tear into the trio about their lax attitude but to his immense surprise the Professor merely passed them by and – to his not-so-surprise – paused before Harry cauldron, looking down into with an expression of distaste.

"What is this Potter?"

Needless to say the rest of Harry's day was effectively shot to hell.

.

.

.

**A/N: I'm back. Anyone miss me? **

**Into pottermore now! Add me if you want! I'm StarSkull208!**

**COMING NEXT TIME… PLOT! (I know you don't believe me, but it's true. It's not just a rumour or myth. There is a plot to this story…) **

**Apologies for any typos/stupid mistakes. I'm in the grips of a not to pleasant headache but I'd figured I'd made you guys wait long enough for an update… **

**A long chapter for a long wait, hey?**

**LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS STORY**


	5. Author's Note

To everyone who is still following this story after all this time,

Firstly I want to say thank you for your dedication and belief; secondly, I want to apologize.

As some of you might have already come to realize, this story has been dropped and I will no longer be writing for nor updating it.

The fault does not lie with the readers who have been nothing but supportive of this story's halting progress, but rather with a combination of things such as growth, lack of time and personal circumstances.

It's been over a year since I last posted for 'Looking for a tree in a forest' and it is of my personal opinion that the changes in my writing style since I first started the story make it impossible for me to continue the story in the direction I had originally intended.

I have full intentions of one day writing another DGM/HP crossover in a similar vein to this story when time constraints allow, but for now this idea is being shelfed until a less hectic time in my life (and possibly when I don't have several ongoing fics already).

Thanks once again for all the support I've received and I am sorry to everyone who was let down by this notice!

Lots of love, Yuu-chi

(P.S My inbox is always open to anybody who ever wants to send me a quick message about the progress of my fics, my lack of activity or anything that is on their minds!)


End file.
